The Master of Spooks and Humour
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: Its Halloween aboard the Valiant and the Master decides to follow tradition in the only way he knows how.


It's Halloween time on the Valiant and the Master decides to try his hand at a bit of scarring. Will it go as planned or will the Master need to put his new idea to rest.

This fic is a Birthday fic for my good friend Cat (who is also my co-writer, although she doesn't really write much). She will be turning 17 in a few days. (Bad timing with exams starting) so anyway, if you do wish to review this story, please don't forget to wish cat a happy birthday. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Or the Master, although I would like to offer him a jelly baby.

--------

The Master sat in his chair, the mask sitting in front of him, along with a stack of papers.

'The human race is amazing.' he thought to himself with a smile. 'Not only do they celebrate evolution by creating animals with televisions in their stomachs, they also seem to believe that by dressing up, they can somehow frighten people into giving them things.'

He smiled to himself and picked up the mask. Well, according to his information, this was a long celebrated tradition, and who was he to argue with tradition.

--------

His first attempt was not a success, to put it honestly. He had decided to test the mask out on the freak in the cells. Everything had gone fine until the freak reacted ...BY LAUGHING! That was not how it was suppose to go. The freak was supposed to be scared. The Master had left before his dignity could be too damaged, but not before killing the freak a few time to make himself feel better.

--------

His second attempt was with Mrs. Jones. The woman had been carrying a tray of tea to Lucy's rooms when the Master decided to jump out at her. Her reaction was priceless, unfortunately, so was the suit the Master was wearing. It only took him a few seconds to realize that tea and expansive suits should not mix. Mrs. Jones had watched in faint amusement, as the Master had walked off down to the first aid centre to get treatment for his burns.

--------

A new suit and a round of antiseptic cream later and the Master was pin pointing another chosen victim. This time, it was one of the guards stationed around the bridge of the Valiant. The Master had just been at the point of jumping out at the man when the man turned. The Master stared through the mask at the gun in the man's hand before deciding that maybe it would be a more productive day if he didn't get himself shot. So he turned away and continued searching for a victim.

---------

Lucy was of course the most obvious choice. The Master watched her sit on her chair and pulled the mask over his face. Slowly, and without making a sound, he crept up behind her and grabbed her shoulder, growling like an animal. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Harry! There you are! I was beginning to wonder." she said.

The Master was a little take aback by Lucy's reaction. He pulled the mask off and looked hard into her eyes. All he could see was almost terminal good will, and no traces of shock. Sighing, he turned and left the room.

--------

There was one last person the Master could think of, and let's face it; the Doctor would probably welcome the remembrance of an earth tradition. The Master walked down to the room in which the Doctor was currently being kept. As the Doctor was currently in his younger state, it had become a habit for the Master to visit him in a specially made room, where they would converse about everything, from current theories of evolution (where the Doctor would try to convince the Master that the human race were not interested in having TVs inserted into there stomachs.) to who really cheated off who in that advanced time laws test they were given when they were seven (the Master was convinced that the Doctor was always one to cheat). The Master grinned as he reached the door and pulled the mask over his face. Kicking the door open, he ran into the room. The Doctor looked up from his chair and only just managed to hold back his laughter. On seeing this, the Master finally gave up. He ripped the mask from his face and threw it onto the floor.

"Alright! What the bloody hell is going on here?" he said "I follow this bloody Halloween tradition and no one takes me seriously."

The Doctor looked down at the mask and then back at the Master.

"Well, maybe next time, you shouldn't dress as a teletubbie." he said, grinning.

---------

Happy Birthday Cat!

And to the rest of you, thanks for supporting me in this wish to her. (Even if you don't know her)


End file.
